powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyodor
is a chicken-themed Gangler Monster from the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, equipped with the "Control/Le contrôle" treasure from the Lupin Collection. Physical Appearance True Form: Pyodor's head is a yellow chicken head, his yellow egg hump has red hair with a chicken beak, his Gangler safe was under his head, he also had purple claws, his legs are purple with yellow chicken feet. Human Form: As his aliases Shoemon Oshi he is a chubby man with short black hair and brown eyes and wears a white two buttoned shirt under a white jacket, black pants & wooden sandals Character History to be added Personality Pyodor has the personality of a dance instructor who had disguised himself as a martial arts coach named . Powers and Abilities *'Human Disguise': Like every Gangler Monster, Pyodor has the special ability to disguise himself as a martial arts coach to hunt for treasures. *'Enhanced reflexes': Due to his dancing, Pyodor can dodge his opponents' attacks with no effort. *'Scale Projectile': Pyodor can launch the yellow scale-like protrusions on his body that explode on impact. *'Energy Slash': Pyodor can launch violet energy slashes from his large left talons. *'Mind Control': Due to the "Control/Le contrôle" treasure equipped within his safe, he can control his opponents' movemments as long as he can speak. Profile *Height: 185 cm (Giant: 46.3 m) *Weight: 206 kg (Giant: 515.0 Tons) *Criminal Record: Brainwashing People (And Fraud) *Lupin Collection: "Control/Le contrôle" Dagger Flute *Gangler Safe Location: Chest *Password: 1-4-5 Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Etymology *"Pyo" in his name come from the Japanese word for , the sound chicks make. Notes *Animal Theme: Chicken *Possible Prehistoric Basis: Rhizothera *Pyodor's Ganger Safe access code is a wordplay. It could be read as hi (1) - yo (4) - ko (5);i.e. chick. *Pyodor's suit is a rebuilt, remodified, and repainted version of Zonic Lee's suit. **And in addition, it contained the elements of Odordo and Anidara Maximoff's suits. Unknown Gangler Monster.png|Zonic Lee KSLVKSP-Odordo Maximoff.png|Odordo Maximoff KSLVKSP-Anidara Maximoff.png|Anidara Maximoff * Pyodor is the first Gangler to have an alias in human form and the first Gangler to have a one-word name. * Pyodor's Lupin Colletion Piece and his animal theme relate to Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger from the 16th Super Sentai Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. ** Pyodor's Collection Piece "Control/Le Controle" is similar in design to the Zyusouken which was used by Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger and eventually by Geki and both items have the ability to control something. *** "Control/Le Controle" has the power to control humans so long as the user speaks. *** The Zyusouken allows the user to control the Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar. ** Pyodor's chicken theme relates to Geki's Tyrannosaurus theme as chickens are said to be 1 of the birds that are the living descendent of the Tyrannosaurus. *He is one of the only two Gangler Monsters without a surname. The second one will be Kazemi. References Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Animal-themed Villains